zoom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fun and Games/Transcript
(ZOOM Theme Song ends) Caroline (voiceover): Fun and Games (Doors and Windows appear) (Zoomers appear) ZOOMers: Monday, Tuesday, Wensday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, What's the Day? (Zoe, Claudio, Ray, Alisa, Kenny, and Jessica run down stairs and put on boots) It's Saturday! Zoe: I'm Zoe Claudio: I'm Claudio Caroline: I'm Caroline Ray: I'm Ray Alisa: I'm Alisa Kenny: I'm Kenny Jessica: and I'm Jessie And We're All Here for You Kenny and Zoe: You Can Walk Like Us on a Zoom Day (Caroline races back to her room) Alisa: You Can Catch a Bus on a Zoom Day (Caroline plants flowers in her window box) Caroline: You can play on your own Claudio: Or have a friend to stay Zoe, Claudio, Ray, Alisa, Kenny, and Jessica: On this wonderful Zoom day! (Thunder flashes) (Zoe, Claudio, Ray, Alisa, Kenny, and Jessica run with Caroline shocked) (Zoe, Claudio, Ray, Alisa, Kenny, and Jessica play with their Umbrellas outside) (Caroline appears with her rain clothes) (Zoomers walk away, with their clones waving) Zoomers: It's a Wonderful (3x) Zoom day! (Zoomers running to their rooms) Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday What's the Day? (Zoe appears from her room) Zoe: It's Saturday! My Name is Aspen, My Name is Sierra, My Name is Gaby, and My Name is John We like to dance! Whatzup (6x) Kid: If you could travel anywhere in the world, where could you travel? Kid: I Could travel to Hawaii Kid: I could travel to Australia Kid: And I'd like Taj Mahal Alisa: I'll go to China to see the great wall Kenny: Iceland, is it made of Ice? Jessica: My family wants to go to Peru... (Music for Aspen Zihel's toy plays) (Big Blue Car starts) Zoomers: Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Blue Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Blue Car We're gonna ride the whole day long Alisa: Claudio's In the Back seat Playing his gutair Claudio's in the Back Seat On the Big Blue Car (Gutair plays) Kenny's fast asleep He's having a little rest We'd better wake him up now So let's call out Wake Up Kenny! Zoe's Eating She's got so much food She's eating apples and oranges and Fruit Salad too! Oh, Jessie's playing on her computer Typing as fast as she can Jessie plays her favorite games Including Pac-Man Ray is dancing He loves to rock n'roll plays his keytar He's an obvious troll Caroline's in our rear seat Talking on her phone Caroline's in our rear seat On the Big Blue Car Zoomers (sans Alisa): Alisa is singing. She's singing Alisa: Zoobeh Do Wop Zoomers: Alisa is singing On the Big Blue Car Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Blue Car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Blue Car We're gonna ride the whole day long! (Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Blue Car ends) My Name is Finlee! I like to dance! (Knocking sound) Kid: I'm Clarissa E. and I'm from New York City. and this is my family. Say Hi. Kid's family: Hi Clarissa! Kid: We're packing our stuff and heading to Rocky Mountains for a summer camping trip. Kid's Mom: THere's the Colorado Scenery and Mountain Wildlife. Kid's Dad: Hey Clarissa, remember when we all sung She'll be coming round the Mountain? Kid: Yeah! We went Horseback Riding, too. We're here at our destination! We're setting up camp at a lake near a view of the rockies. My uncle and dad are gonna go fishing. Kid's Dad: You wanna go, Clarissa! Kid: No Kid's Uncle: Are you sure? Kid: I'm tying a clothing line Night is falling and we're having a campfire sing along (Kid's family sings Home on the Range and Down by the Old Mill Stream) Kid: I've got a story about the great Chief who lives in the Valley where we're camping (More Coming Soon) (Kid and her dad sing Grandma's feather bed) (Music for Finlee Young and Maddie bonfire's Video Game plays) Caroline (voiceover): Zoom Vid Claudio: This Zoom Vid is of a band called Rising Stars, and they're going to sing a song called Good Gaming Time Good Gaming Time, Jumping Around (6x) Dancing Good Gamer (2x) (music for Lucas and Cricket Strong's 8-bit game plays) (Door opens) Mickey Mouse: Hello Everyone! Caroline and Sally: AAAH! A MOUSE! (Music starts) Zoe: You could make a friend today Someone to share and someone to play with Say Hello and away you go Ask them a question find out their name Let them join in with your game If you are kind then you will find That making friends is easy, it just starts with hello. Then you will feel it Grow! You'll feel it grow! Let friendship grow and then you'll know you've made a friend! (More Coming Soon!) Caroline and Sally: OK!! Mickey Mouse: Welcome to the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! My Name is Rico! I like to dance!